


【武战道/破傲】灰阶

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: 感情线破傲，但含有大量mob破和蓝破情节，分级r20，请评估自己的心理承受能力后进行观看囚禁/凌虐/人格侮辱等大量出现注意傲长空未死，靠器械维生前提，剧情在武战道2废案的基础上发展
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

破天冰睁开眼睛，发现一切都一如往常。

当然，是他沦为一个奴隶后的一如往常。

他一向知道战争惨烈，也知道战败者的状况会更加惨烈，在锋锐的刀枪之外，能折磨人的东西还有很多，人的欲望和想法都能无限膨胀，最终化作一池粘稠的酸浆，将他浸没在其中，缓慢的溺毙。那过程实在是漫长，酸苦渗入皮肤，侵吞骨骼，肢解掉血管和内脏，沉没，沉没，他在无边无际的液体中永远触不到底的沉没，直到自己也化为这池尸血的一部分，消失在天地之间。

有时他期盼着终结能够来的早一点，但更多的时候，他不敢奢求死亡。

昔日并肩作战的同伴大都会在战败时做个自我了断，“悉听尊便”的这种话不是谁都能说出口，尊严比生命高贵很多，也是昔日傲长空给他的教导之一。但很遗憾，破天冰这次又当了一个不听话的徒弟，他放下了长剑，屈折膝盖，在敌首面前低下头来，倾尽仅存的所有东西，换取了一个活下去的机会。

并非是给他自己。

他很熟悉眼前的大厅，又好像很不熟悉这里。风雪之城的议事厅里，原本素白的地砖都被换成了磨砂样的黑色，所有的桌椅都被撤走，他正对着的位置刚好是昔日傲长空站立的高台，他曾注视着那里的人，注视那张扬的赭色长发，和对方总是灼灼的金眸。如今那个位置被不透明的玻璃封住，机能更类似一面深色的镜子，让他可以清楚的看到自己现在的模样。

最初几天他还是穿着军服的，那时候也还没有这部把他架在半空中的机械，只有一个套在他脖颈上的项圈，连着一截锁链，钉在地面的铁柱上。他没什么挣扎的权利，但也称不上有多配合，只是任由那些兵士抬起他的头颅，用刀刃割开他身上的衣物，把那藏青的外套连着里面的衬衫划的稀烂。他们下手很没轻重，或者干脆就是恶趣味的想要留下点儿刀口，把那些涌出来的血液涂抹在阶下囚的身体上，作为炫耀权利的标志，或者是羞辱。总之那些口子落了他满身，倒是避开了胸前的两颗蓓蕾和一些不太好处理的要害，血流干后又覆盖上精液，淤在刀口里面，一跳一跳的疼痛。军医给他缝合伤口时按照蓝魔蝎的指使，用的是黑色的缝线，让那处理过的地方看上去像是一种“美妙绝伦的艺术”。

这当然不是他的说辞。

他觉得覆盖在身体上的触感，和周身的气味都一样令人作呕，血液、精液、汗液，随意挨上来的他人的体温，侵入身体的手指和性器，总以一种千篇一律的方式捅进他的肠道，用发泄的态度来回蹂躏内脏。他每时每刻都觉得恶心，却只能将指甲捏进手心，掐出四个青色的印子，如果可以的话他也想咬住牙冠，只是他的口腔一早被皮具撑开，方便人捉住他柔软的唇舌，使用他同样温热的喉咙。

发了疯的想洗涤自己，最好能埋在城外不化的冰雪里，或是一锅沸腾的水中，把那些脏东西连同这幅身体一并葬在极寒或极热里。可每日结束的时候，蓝魔蝎总会来看狼狈不堪的他。那双军靴在他的疲惫不堪的眼睛下停住，上方总会有一张带着讽刺笑容的脸。

“破天冰。”敌军的王在他面前单膝跪下，像摸一只狗一样摸摸他的头发，然后顺着他的脸颊向下抚摸，最后落在黑色的地砖上，蘸一点从他红肿的穴口往下滴落成一滩的秽物，抹在青年的下唇上，他解开勒在对方脸上的皮具，耐心如教导幼童的师长“这是你自己选择的路，你可别忘了，风雪之城的将军跪在我脚边，死命的抓住我的袖子时说了什么。”

每每这时，破天冰都会想起一团拘束的雾气，困在不足巴掌大的呼吸面罩中，消失又复现，昭示着生命的存在与其飘摇。

他也跟着笑出声来，配合着那副凄惨的模样十足十是个疯子，没有人会相信他是发自内心的高兴。

我还有选择的权利，我甚至还能有留下一条性命的机会。他就这样想着，任由蓝魔蝎握着铁链，牵着他跌跌撞撞的离开议事厅，去迎接另一天的折磨。


	2. Chapter 2

这样的日子，出乎破天冰的意料，没有持续太久。

其实他也不清楚这个结论是否真实，议事厅内没有窗户，唯一的钟也早被摘下，时间的流动对他而言变得异常暧昧，和如影随形的疼痛一起将他的精神拉扯开来，平铺在见不到的日月星辰的轨迹上，直到把线崩断，任他对外界的感知变成四处散落的颗颗细珠。

睡眠的时间被切割的支离破碎，没有人过来找他，他就会闭上双眼，逃避现实一样的躲进黑色的梦境。但往往安静的时间都不会太长，睡眠的质量又实在不高，伤处的疼痛姑且不论，单是总塞在身体里的那些物件就够折腾人的。他的肉体因为无法得到休息而疲惫至极，疲惫甚至能淡化去精神上的折磨，模糊那些过往的荣光回忆。

他连警觉都失去了，警觉又有什么用呢？就算他因为接近的脚步声而惊醒，手边也不会有那柄陪伴自己征战沙场的长剑了。

常有值夜班的哨兵从哨塔溜下来，粗暴的把他从睡梦中扯出来，用冰冷的手钳住他的腰或者手臂，讥笑着用一连串的污言秽语去奚落这个曾经的将军。被风洗礼过的躯体太凉，总激的破天冰不自觉的绷紧肌肉，想要蜷缩起来。然后再因为这逆反的举动被掰开膝盖，用一个新鲜的齿痕或者掐拧管教，最终只能颤抖着呼出一口气，重新闭上眼睛，任由来人掠夺他的体温。

驻扎在异族的城池，尤其是风雪之城这种环境恶劣的城池，绝不会是什么让人愉快的事情。这城中太空太冷，还总被突如其来的狂风和暴雪阻断与外界沟通的路径，也没有让人热血沸腾的仗可打，那些虫族的兵士们每日的消遣除了打牌，喝酒，好像也不剩下什么。所以来操他也变成了余兴节目之一，破天冰还听过他们在议事厅门口高声议论，赌他今天会被多少个人上，押的东西似乎还是从他房间搜出的一块紫水晶。少年时他总对这种热闹的交际敬而远之，找寻各种各样的借口来逃脱庆功宴，如今，倒不得不身处狂欢的中心，变成盛宴里最后上的那道烤羊羔被人分食，不能不说是一种报应。

可夜深人静的时候，当空旷的大厅只剩下他和脱离任务潜进来的哨兵，他更觉难以承受。荒谬的二人时光，过分清晰的喘息声和肉体的撞击声，在议事厅里亡灵般游走。如果说嘈杂的人声尚能让他感到疏离，并最终抽脱视线，变成冷眼旁观身体所受折辱的看客。那么这种颠倒了空间和时间的索求，这种从某个人直接刺向他的恶意更无法避开。军服上的霜雪气味，他太过熟悉，总提醒破天冰他正身处何时何地，曾经在如出一辙的静夜里拥有过谁的拥吻。

后来，他已经不再睁开眼睛，也几乎没有什么情绪波动了。

蓝魔蝎对此表示非常遗憾，并且毫无掩饰这种遗憾的想法，他拽着破天冰头发把他从地面上拉起，用刀刃在囚徒的脸上留下一道细细的血痕，语气中是十足十的惋惜。

“我原本还以为你撑不过几天。”他放开手，任由破天冰跌回远处，然后站起身来居高临下的注视着那具赤裸的躯体。

“你想想，毕竟是风雪之城战功赫赫的大将军，被我们这种蝼蚁一样的人，翻来——”他踩上破天冰的手腕，坚硬的靴根碾着皮肉与骨骼，让那无力也无法抬起的手臂跟着他刻意拖长的语调维持同一节律的晃动。

“覆去——的玩弄，说不定哪一天就会后悔自己当初做的决定，毕竟拿你们最重视的——那个词叫什么来着？尊严？念着也真是好笑——换一个不知道还能不能醒过来的活死人的性命，可是不划算的买卖。你现在做的这些事，他可都看不到也听不到，这种没有回报的事情到底做来干嘛，报恩？啧啧啧，真是感人肺腑，我都要为你们的师徒情哭上一场了。”

“我当然看不下去您这样的天之骄子受这种折磨，等有一天您后悔了，我就会为您递上一把匕首，然后带着您去见您的师父。说真的，你就真的一点儿也不恨他？身为应该带领你的长辈，他就这样舒舒服服的在里面躺着，冷眼旁观你为他受这些折磨，连句谢谢都没有。要我说，你就应该恨他恨的咬牙切齿，然后手臂一挥，往他心口来上这么一刀。这不就皆大欢喜了，我一定为您准备一场盛大的葬礼，放出消息说破天冰将军忍辱负重行刺敌军首领失败，这故事多圆满，将来在史书上也会留下一笔，大家不是都爱看这种戏剧。”

“可您偏偏就不识趣，枉费我一片苦心啊——”

“你要是改主意了就直说。”破天冰忽然抬起头来，烈烈的光芒从枯寂已久的眼底重新烧起来，让那双金橙色的眸子，看上去简直像一对日轮。“不是所有人都会跟着你写的剧本过活，身为指挥官，你连这种事情都不明白，可笑至极。”

“谁知道呢?”被他逼问的人摊开手，不恼不怒，声音又向下压了一些，他附下身来，舌尖沿着刚刚划下的伤痕舐去破天冰的耳边，如同和情人絮语。

“毕竟我的演员还活蹦乱跳着，身为观众，我大可拭目以待。”


	3. Chapter 3

金属从他肩胛后延伸开来，变成死去的翅膀。

他认得这部占据了整面墙的怪物，它取代了原本挂在那里的风雪之城城徽，仿佛在昭告着城池陷落的事实。曾经用来装配飞行翼的机械臂，如今钳紧了破天冰的四肢，把他牢牢的固定在半空中。他记得那些每周去工厂检视的日子，他总是远远的看着这台机器，看着它负担起这里的未来，装配一个个远达天际的梦想。如今梦想变成了被撕破的纸张，泯灭在满天的飞雪之中，这部沉寂已久的机器唯一的作用竟是用来展示这具苟活的躯体，他几近要发出荒谬的笑声。

蓝魔蝎在吻他，但比起吻，这更像一种撕咬。肌肤紧紧的贴合在一起，干燥暴起的表皮在摩擦下被扯向一边，掀起的灰白色死皮下渗出血液，黏着他们的皮肤，变成最为鲜艳的胭脂。血的甜和腥被探入的舌尖进口腔，和唾液混成一团，发出响亮的啧啧水声。蓝魔蝎只为羞辱他，所以这个吻激烈却引发不了情欲，只有无穷无尽的窒息感和让人作呕的侵入感。破天冰拧起眉毛，把手指握的格格作响。

对方大概是已经玩腻了强奸凌辱那一套，找到了更加摧毁一个人的东西。快感。

如果说被侵犯是自外向内的玷污，那么快感就是自内向外的肮脏。于是，他身上所有的白色都是精液的白色，自己的或是他人的；他身上所有的红色都是情爱的红色，他人的或是自己的。这具躯壳变成了人为捏造的污秽欲念本身，从肉体到精神都被蹂躏得彻底，周身只剩下那一双金橙色的眼睛寄放他的灵魂。

当然，在真正的快感之中，破天冰不会想到这些，也鲜少能够分神，为自己的反应感到羞愧。这种情绪只能存在于情欲来临前或高潮结束后。那些经历足够写成一本书，声色小说一样的书，纵使他并不想要记住这些事情，肉体上的触感却没有那么容易忘记。蓝魔蝎总是喜欢翻来覆去的玩弄他的敏感带，直到他再也射不出什么东西，干涸的精液一层又一层的结在小腹和大腿内侧。他的皮肤上是汗水流出又蒸干后的冰冷，身体里却仍残留着情欲的余热。只剩下喘息着获取氧气的气力。汗液和眼泪夺走了身体里的水分，让他口干舌燥，神智错乱的喃喃着干渴。这时候就会有一根舌头搅进他的口腔，给他踱几口清水。

也只会给他这一点点的甜头，接着永远都是什么器具贯穿身体的戏码。插入身体里的按摩棒带着凸起的硅胶粒，被机械手夹着往深处捅，前中后段往不同的方向旋转，刮擦着高潮后无比敏感的肉壁。他条件反射的挣扎起来，像是要被活剥了皮一样。四肢却被控制着，悬在空中纹丝不动。好几次他都抽了筋，疼的直冒冷汗。所得到的只是蓝魔蝎的抚摸，与其让他来帮自己舒展开紧张的肌肉，破天冰倒是更希望自己干脆因此断手断脚。

快感，后穴被摩擦的适应节奏之后，他的身体便从这种节奏中抽出了快慰。如同玻璃上凝结的水汽一样，起初是细细密密的，后来越积越多，彼此相撞，变成一颗硕大的水滴，或者一颗出膛的炮弹。他操成一个彻头彻尾的容器，所有器官都在为情欲服务着，穴肉紧紧的绞着捅进来的东西，灼热而颤抖。软成一团的性器也颤颤巍巍的吐露出一些清液，一路往下，滴在黑色的地砖上。

还有一次，蓝魔蝎把他对折起来，往他的穴道里灌了足量的催情药剂，那些黏液坠着破天冰的小腹，本该有的酸胀感却被药物的麻痹作用抵消。紧接着蓝魔蝎掂着玻璃珠，一颗一颗的往他身体里放，直到再也放不下什么东西，才遗憾的塞上了肛塞。整整一天，他被机械臂吊着换了无数个姿势，跪伏着，倒吊着，平举着，每次更换姿势，他都听得见那些珠子在身体里彼此相撞，发出让人牙酸的声音。直到药效尽散，他的脸上糊满了接连不断的高潮时涌出的泪水，多少崩溃的喊叫声都被口中的橡胶球堵回去。那枚塞子才终于被拔出，晶莹剔透的玻璃珠从合不上的肉孔掉落出来，和着液体涌出的声音落成无数清响。他近乎麻木的听着，逐渐掉入无梦的睡眠。

可他没有想到，蓝魔蝎还会给他如此正常的性爱。仅仅用了眼罩和耳塞，让他看不到也听不清外界的情况。没有疼痛，没有药物，只是寻常的抚摸和挑逗，亲吻也是温柔的。干燥的手指顺着他的手腕向上，亲昵的揽住他的肩膀，嘴唇紧跟着落在锁骨和脖颈上。破天冰迷失在这种细细密密的亲吻中，抓住了即将遗落的过往。

快感比任何东西都更消磨意志，性爱是埋在表层之下的种子，人人都避讳提及，但它和一切息息相关，取食着所有积累下来的经历，长出环绕身体的枝蔓。在面对性时，人们总会在某个点是放任自己沉沦，而破天冰已经被迫沉沦了太多次，以至于惯性一般的往下坠落。所有的反应的遵循惯例，遵循身体的本能，喘息、泪水、升温、快感的浪潮千篇一律，一片黑暗之中，他看到海平面上舟楫的暗影。

“师父。”他颤抖着喊，射精后的脑中一片惨白，眼前也突然亮如永昼。

“原来如此。”蓝魔蝎拍着掌，表演着夸张的恍然大悟。“我原本一直在心里感叹你们真是师徒情深，只是没想到这被人万般讴歌，能战胜一切的爱，并非我理解的那一种。”

破天冰唯一能做的只有死死咬住自己的嘴唇，抬头看向议事厅高高的穹顶。风雪之城鲜有飞鸟，纵使是无风无雪的晴日。


End file.
